


Blue pool

by AliceAngel



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fanart, First Love, M/M, OOC, OOC patrichie, Patrichie, Reload, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAngel/pseuds/AliceAngel
Summary: My best try.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Blue pool

"Have you noticed how time stops when we look at each other? Or just me?"

"I always get lost in your blue pool eyes" he said.

**Author's Note:**

> My best try.


End file.
